Topped With A Bow
by blushuu
Summary: In which Arthur needs Christmas presents wrapped. And Alfred needs some company. A chance meeting, and a chance at love. Christmas is here. Let's Merry. AU UKUS


It was the 20th of December and the mall was packed beyond belief. Christmas shopping this time of year was practically unheard of, yet due to poor planning of his holiday time off Arthur was stuck mowing through the mall with a disgruntled furrow to his brows.

Talking to his mother was definitely not helping keep his calm, and it was taking most of Arthur's will power not to snap at the young girl who had just spilled her crisps on the ground and seemed to the contemplating eating them dirt and all.

_"Oh and Arthur dear, don't forget that your brothers fiance will be joining us for Christmas so don't forget to get her something nice, Allister says she's been anxious to meet you so try to make a good first impression."_

"Yes mum." Arthur dodged another screaming child and slipping into the body shop to pick up some sort of expensive obnoxious smelling gift basket to win over Allister's 'amazingly-mega-foxy-hot' fiance of two months.

_"Oh and be sure to bring some extra money so you can chip in for booze."_

"Yes mum." Arthur watched the total as it rung up coming to a ghastly 37 pounds. He handed over his bankcard and hoped his brother's new wench liked peach.

_"And make sure you bring along someone. A boyfriend perhaps?"_

"Yes mu- MUM!" Arthur stuttered and instantly felt himself turning bright red in the ears. His face was flooding with colour and the giggling girl behind the counter hinted to the fact that she could most definitely hear the entire conversation between himself and his mother. He rubbed at his face hurriedly before dropping his hand and snatching his card back and purchase from the grinning girl before turning and storming out of the store.

"You know I don't have a...significant other right now."

"_Oh but Arthurrrr!_" his mum was dragging out the 'R'. Never a good sign, meaning that she was about the start making him feel like a guilty sod. "_You know I worry about you, you being all alone in the big place of yours."_

"Mum it's a one bedroom flat-"

_"And you are getting up there in age, I mean you're quite the old man_."

"Mum! I'm hardly 25!" By this point in time Arthur had stepped out of the way of the rushing herds of people and was leaning against the wall beside a Adidas and a music store, his purchases clutched tightly in his hands, attempting to quell his the frustration that came with talking to his overbearing mother. He heard a sigh from the other end.

_"I just was you to be happy..."_Arthur near physically winced at the sheer amount of emotion behind the tone in her voice. She had the ability to make him feel like a child despite the fact that he was standing in his work clothes shopping like a mad man.

"Mum...-"

_"Oh and you are getting your presents wrapped elsewhere right?_" Arthur balked. Moment ruined by mums lack of feel for situation. What she said hit him a moment later.

"Pardon? Why would I be getting them wrapped by someone else?" The other side of the line went silent, before a sigh cut through.

_"Arthur...you wrap presents about as nicely as you bake scones..."_The both fell into an awkward silence.

"My scones aren't that bad..."

_"Like hockey pucks darling. Go get it done professionally._" Arthur sighed glancing down at his numerous bags of gifts.

"I suppose I can spare the money..."

_"That's the spirit love! Now go out there and make that nice expensive tea set you bought me beautiful!"_

"..But I didn't get you a tea-"

_"Lalala~ Pardon darling I can't hear you! Dreadful service in the shopping mall! Call me later with details of when you'll be arriving! Don't forget to bring someone! Ta ta, love you!"_

She hung up and Arthur was left gaping at his phone.

He sighed before merging back into the crowd. This time in search of a gift wrapping place. He came across a small store that looked like a Christmas disaster. Lights, garland, construction paper, icicles, and paper snowflakes only added to the red and green painted walls. He sighed, if they didn't wrap gifts here then they didn't wrap gifts anywhere.

The place was moderately crowded, filled with the chatter of people and a low drum of Christmas music drifting somewhere from the decked out walls.

"Good afternoon sir!" a pretty girl with long brown hair reaching down to mid back grinned at Arthur as she handed a woman a large bag filled to the brim with tinsel. "Gift wrapping?"

"Yes."

"Right over there!" She gestured with her free hand to a booth set up, a blond man talking to a young boy who looked at him with an expression of pure gratitude.

"Thank you so much! I'm so so sorry I don't have any money."

"Haha! Don't sweat it, I just hope your mum loves the gift." The American (obvious by his accent, or lack of) tapped the package. "Make sure you have yourself a Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!" The boy took off from the store grinning a toothy smile.

Arthur raised his brow approaching the table. "Afternoon! Any preference in colour, topping, or ribbon?"

"Um..No." He hoisted the bag onto the counter and witnessed the blond knock over a roll of ribbons in his haste to help him. "Haha! Sorry man, it's been hectic all day and I'm starting to get a bit tired.

Arthur noticed the forming circles under the eyes of the American, hidden nicely by his glasses.

"Indeed, today's been quite a busy day."

"It's so close to Christmas and stuff, I'm surprised it's not worse!" The American laughed again before grabbing the bath set. "For your girlfriend? We have a couples special! These super cute cheesy cards that are so adorably obnoxious like, sparkly polar bears and penguins saying neat little-"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Arthur surprised himself and the blond working behind the table, he instantly felt his face heating up but the American merely smiled. "It's okay, I'm a lone wolf this holiday season too! Maybe we'll do better next year man!" he laughed again before concentrating on tying a neat bow around the top of the gift.

Arthur furrowed his brows in disbelief, a kid this attractive and friendly should be fighting off the ladies! He wondered if he was lying in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey bro what's your name?" Arthur blinked in a startled manner as he realized he'd been caught staring at the blond. He felt his face heating again and muttered "Arthur..."

"Sweet name man! We can be 'A' buddies. I'm Alfred by the way!" He grinned a brilliantly bright grin before returning his attention to the gifts at hand, scrawling the Arthur's name down with incredibly neat curvy writing on the tag.

"Geez man! You save all your shopping for last minute or something?"

Arthur nodded stiffly, feeling his face return to normal colour. "Yes, work prevented me from getting much done..."

"Ahh, dapper business man. I see, I see. Well, you on holidays now?"

"Yes, until the New Year." Alfred grinned, looking genuinely happy at Arthur's answer.

"Well that's great man. I'd hate to see such an attractive guy like you working yourself into the ground. Holidays are great, make sure you get lots of rest so you're all refreshed and ready for action next year!"

Arthur flushed again. This boy!

"Here you go man! All done and ready for under the tree." He slid the gifts back into the bag and pointed towards the brunette behind the counter a bit off. "Elizaveta will ring your total up."

Arthur hurried to grab the bag and turned ready to walk off but he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

Alfred grinned and handed over a blue candy cane. "Happy holidays! Come back if you need anything!" Arthur nodded his thanks and sped off towards the other counter, trying to ignore the what now seemed to be a permanent flush on his face.

_That kid was just too cute._

"Everything to your liking today sir?"

"Most definitely."

"Good good! Merry Christmas!"

Arthur grabbed his receipt and rushed out of the store, fighting off the urge to look back and catch one last glance of Alfred. He didn't truthfully relax until he was slumped into the seat of his slick black car.

"What the hell." He wondered allowed as he dragged a hand down his face with a sigh. His eyes locked on the fluorescent blue candy cane he had received and figured the unsightly display must've been an American thing. He groaned; he didn't have time for this. He needed to go home and argue with his mum over the tea set they both knew she would eventually guilt him into buying.

* * *

><p>That night Arthur hardly slept, his dreams plagued with sparkly Christmas wrap, ribbons, and an loud obnoxious laugh that refused to fade from his memory. When he awoke the morning of December 21 he was more tired than he had been when he had first settled down to sleep.<p>

"Four days till Christmas..." He glanced at the presents he had stacked under his measly plastic department store bought Christmas tree before collapsing back onto the bed. He noticed how they looked like something out of an magazine. Wrapped, primped and taped to perfection. Arthur groaned.

He needed to get out of there.

And that's exactly what he did. Changing quickly, grabbing his wallet and keys and rushed out the door. With a destination in mind, Toris's cafe.

Toris's cafe was unfortunately at the mall. Only two wings over from the Epitome of Tacky (a fond nick-name Arthur had bestowed upon the flamboyant shop in which Alfred worked) which was coincidentally the last place Arthur needed to be right now.

His arrival at the cozy cafe didn't break the ambiance that had been set, despite how loud and frazzled his entrance was. He caught Feliks's eye, who was currently serving a giggling table of teenage girls. He raised a thin waxed brow at the site of the anxious Brit before excusing himself from the girls and making his way over, just as Arthur was collapsing onto one of the comfy arm chairs near the corner.

"What's up with you? You look less dapper than usual."

"Sit."

"Can't hon, I'm working incase you didn't noti-"

"Sit." Arthur's tone was firm and Feliks rolled his eyes. "Hold on I'll take break."

The stylish blond moseyed behind the counter and into the back room, re-emerging moments later sans apron and carrying a pristine white cup and a tea bag.

"Here." He placed the tea cup onto the table. "Now explain what's so important that you need to drag me from work."

"I think I'm in love."

A silence settled thick in the air.

"Say whaaaaaaat." Feliks looked as shocked as Arthur felt. He really,_ really _hadn't meant to say that.

"Are you serious? Not joshing around, pulling my leg, yanking my chain, tugging my-"

"Feliks!"

"Sorry man, this is just big news for me...I feel we should celebrate."

"This isn't funny. I met the guy once and spent the time blushing like a school girl. What kind of impression is that?"

"A bad one I'd say. Where'd you meet him?"

"He works at the Christmas store by the food court..."

"Oh you mean the chipper blond? He's such a cutie! And sooo sweet." Feliks grinned brightly. "You gonna go see him again?"

"Pardon? Why on earth would I do that? I can hardly talk to him when I have reason, can you imagine me just going in there and stuttering like I'm inept?"

"Well... How bout you go get my gifts wrapped for me?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the request from the blond who was filing his nails with a fluorescent pink emery board.

"Why?"

Feliks froze and deadpanned with a look of pure disgusted disbelief. "Arthur what were we just talking about... Where does your Golden Boy work? Thiiink. Plus I really don't want to go out and wrap all of my presents. Tor's so hard to shop for but I finally figured it out, I bought him like all these totally awes- BABE PISS OFF WE'RE TALKING CHRISTMAS!"

Toris harmlessly walking by nearly jumped out of his skin whipping around and holding up his hands, face turning apple red. "I'm not listening I swear!"

Feliks rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a sign of dismissal, "You better not be."

Toris scurried off, Feliks grinned. "Sooo... Presents?"

"Um..Sure."

* * *

><p>December 22 found Arthur walking sheepishly into the Epitome of Tacky, the girl behind the counter grinned and waved but the the red faced man hardly noticed, heading straight for Alfred's booth. The blond was tapping lazily away on a beat up looking DS. He heard the clacking of Arthur's shoes and looked up, his face breaking into a bright grin.<p>

"Hey man! Back again? Haha, I thought you had more than enough presents yesterday!"

"I'm uh, actually getting it wrapped for a friend..."

"Oooh, good guy. Spending all your time helping out your friends. Gonna get something good from Santa." Arthur noticed the darker bags under the Alfred's eyes. "You're looking more refreshed, no work weighing you down, does wonders for your health." Alfred laughed, before frowning, he'd managed to get tape wrapped around his fingers. He flailed and attempted to pull it off with his other hand only to join that one into the fray.

Arthur watched in disbelief as Alfred glared at his hands. The teen noticed the stare he was getting and pouted in defence. "This tape's killer yo."

Arthur reached over and gently removed the tape. "Don't be silly; this tape is perfectly normal. And in no way trying to kill you." Alfred continued pouting as it was removed. Arthur rolled his eyes as he crunched the tape into a ball and tossed it into the trash can, sighing as it bounced off the rim and rolled away dejectedly.

"That was disappointing." Alfred laughed and leaned down to pick it up.

"Your aims a bit off." Arthur rolled his eyes and paused for a moment.

"So um, what are you doing after w-"

"Alfred we're out of tinsel!" The two blond swiveled around to see a bored looking albino emerge from the back of the store.

"We got more than 20 boxes in Gilbert there is no way we're out!"

"Well we are..."

"Check under the blow up Santa!" Gilbert grumbled before running a hand down his face.

"It's not there!"

"Good lord man you're blind!" Alfred turned to Arthur with an extremely apologetic expression. "Sorry, hold that thought okay?" Alfred sauntered into the back of the store, dragging the other man by the belt loop. The two reemerged a moment later with a big box. Arthur rolled his eyes, awful timing was awful.

"So sorry. What were you saying?"

"What time do you get off work?" Arthur blurted, before turning bright red. "I'm sorry. Forget that. Never mind. I better be going."

"Arthur-"

"You done with these presents? I'm going to go now."

"Arthur-"

"This ones exceptionally well wrapped. Were you trained for this?"

"Arthur I get off at 8!" Alfred broke through with a laugh. Arthur instantly felt his face heating up.

"Oh well...Fantastic...You're not busy are you?" Alfred laughed again.

"Nope. Meet me by the main entrance and we can get dinner? I'll be killer hungry after work." Arthur nodded in a stunned fashion.

"Um, 8... Brilliant. Fantastic. Charming. Okay I really must go." Arthur turned of his heals, bright red and ready to run once he hit the door.

"Um Arthur?"

"Yes?" He asked a little too excited. Alfred blinked before smiling with fond roll of his eyes.

"Your presents..."

Arthur squeaked, threw money on the counter, and practically jogged out of the store. All the while listening to the loud echo of Alfred's laugh.

Bursting into Toris's shop Feliks merely blinked. "How'd it go. Do my presents look nice?"

"Fantastic." With that Arthur dropped them on the table and collapsed behind the counter. Laughing into his shirt collar all the way.

* * *

><p>By the time 8 o'clock rolled around Feliks had forced Arthur into a different shirt and pants.<p>

"This one matches your jacket nicer. Bring out your eyes too."

"Why do you have three work lockers filled with clothes..."

"What's with all the questions man. Accept it and move on."

Arthur sighed.

"Three minutes to 8. Better get a move on."

When Arthur burst out of the mall he noticed Alfred standing several metres over chatting with a different sandy haired blond. He was practically bursting with contained excitement it seemed as he flailed about and hugged the blond.

Arthur frowned. Who the hell did that guy think he was. All up in his Alfred time.

"Artie!" Alfred waved at him when he turned around and noticed the sullen man.

"Come here and meet Mattie!" Arthur attempted to school his features into a friendly expression as opposed to the nasty scowl he'd rather be wearing. 'Mattie' and Arthur locked eyes and the blond beside Alfred studied Arthur's face before smirking and holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you...Mattie."

"Matthew. And you are?"

"He's Arthur! You don't mind if Matthew joins us for dinner do you?" Alfred turned towards Arthur and he smiled at the too wide blue eyes.

"Ah...Not at all."

"Great!" Alfred chirped. Matthew sidled up beside Alfred and looped an arm around his waist. "Let's get a move on!"

They made their way down the sidewalk, and Arthur surprised himself by having a good time, despite from the fact that he wanted to punch Matthew in the face, having all the time to talk to Alfred was brilliant.

Once in the restaurant Alfred sat down on one side of the booth, and Matthew slipped into the seat, once again sending a smirk in Arthur's direction as he slunk onto the other side. Alfred seemed oblivious to the hostility floating in the air, proving to be more than a little dense.

"Hey do you think I'd like that?" Alfred pointed at a noodle dish. Matthew shook his head.

"No you hate spicy things. Read the description Al, masala is spicy."

"Ohhh. I'll get a burger...Or a sandwich... BURGER OR SANDWICH?"

"Sandwich." Matthew decided for Alfred closing his menu and stacking it on top of his. "Knowing you you've probably had burgers at least three times this week." Alfred grinned sheepishly but didn't disagree.

"What about you Artie?"

"Soup. Frigid outside."

"Righton!"

They all placed their orders and lapsed into a momentary silence before Matthew broke it. "I ended up shipping your gift because I didn't think I'd see you for the rest of the year. Or even be in this country for that matter."

"That's okay. I got you something but forgot to ship it out." Alfred snickered sheepishly and whistled. Matthew punched his shoulder and laughed. Arthur sighed.

"So when is your flight?"

"Late night, early morning. 1 o'clock on the dot. I rescheduled the no-transfer from home instead of taking one plane. I wanted to see you." Matthew kissed Alfred's cheek. Arthur bristled.

"I'm glad you did. I missed you tons."

Matthew threw his arm over Alfred's shoulder and made eye contact with the somewhat pissed Brit and grinned. "I missed you too Al." Matthew was mocking him in his own quiet way.

"So how do you two know each other?" Arthur cut in. Alfred dead-panned and Matthew laughed as if he'd been waiting for the question.

"We're brothers.. Twins actually. Identical twins. Duh." Alfred said with a roll of the eyes. "Gosh Arthur you're dense. We look identical and everything."

Arthur gaped, and Matthew continued laughing. "Al, will you go ask the waitress what's taking our food so long?" Alfred blinked.

"Sure! Be right back!" He slid over Matthew and left the table in search of the waitress.

"I can't believe you actually got jealous over me. That was actually rather cute. I haven't seen someone get so possessive over Alfred in a while."

Arthur smiled slightly. "I'm terribly sorry. I've spent the entire night glaring at you for no reason."

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "Nonono. It's quite alright. I don't think you fully understand how amusing this is." Matthew glanced around "But if you're going to make a move or try something with my brother." Matthew's eyes narrowed. "You'd better mean it..."

"Back with food guys!" A blushing waitress followed behind Alfred with a smile. Matthew's face returned to normal but he gave Arthur a knowing stare.

"Sorry for the wait. We're super busy cause it's Christmas and everyone's getting their last minute shopping done."

Matthew nodded and allowed Alfred to slide over him. Chatter resumed as they ate. This time at a much more comfortable tone.

* * *

><p>"Alfred let go."<p>

"But I'll miss you Mattie!"

"I know," Matthew hugged his brother who was latched onto his middle tighter. "but I really need to head out to the airport. And my cab driver looks rather irritated." Alfred sniffed dramatically.

"Leaving me all alone for the frog." Matthew frowned down at his brother.

"Alfred..."

"I'm just kidding Mattie!" Alfred hugged tight one last time before spinning Matt around to face the cab. He gave him a little shove. "Have a good flight! I love you!"

"I love you too, I'll call when I land."

Alfred nodded his agreement and Matthew slammed the door peering out the gap in the tinted window. "Be good. Have a brilliant Christmas. Don't get into any trouble!"

"Good bye Matthew!" Alfred shouted, already turning around. The car drove off and Alfred waved. He turned back to Arthur.

"You wanna get a drink?"

* * *

><p>"You know what else I bloody hate? When people don't flush automatic toilets! Like, there's a button for backup you gross blokes!"<p>

Alfred, less drunk then Arthur let out interested noises every so often, sipping at his festive candy cane liquor with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Don't act so smug. I bet you didn't know about the button...We're not supposed to know."

Arthur glanced around before leaning in really close to Alfred and whispered in his ear, " But I found it..."

He threw his head back with a laugh.

"Bloody brilliant. I'm like a detective." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I think it's about time we head out. I think you've had enough to drink."

"What you talking about. The night is still young!" Arthur ordered another shot watching, mesmerized as it was poured into the cup. "Ha, great."

He lifted the glass and cracked it against Alfred's who was in the process of taking a sip. When it splashed up and hit his glasses he smiled with a good natured wipe of the eyes and watched Arthur's throat as he downed the shot.

"Yeah. It's time we go."

Alfred hoisted the pissed Brit out of his chair and looped his arm over his shoulder, stumbling due to the dead weight.

"Let's go man."

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" Arthur shouted into the bar. Alfred sighed.

"Hey Arthur where do you live?" Arthur grunted. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Righton man, my house tonight I guess."

"Bloody toilets..."

After a brief walk filled with Arthur's drunk jabbering the two arrived at their destination. A mildly dumpy 13 story flat. Arthur stumbled out of Alfred's grip and into the elevator.

"I can walk on my own you twat."

"Mhm." Alfred grinned, stepping into the elevator and pushing the 6 floor button.

"Didja... Did you know, that I paid Feliks to let me wrap his presents?"

Alfred raised a brow and glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yah... And, and I just kinda really wanted to see you again. Cause you're so charming and nice, and loud..."

Alfred blinked. A grin breaking across his face. "Alright Artie. Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

He took the drunk man by the elbow and led him down the hallway. "Heeeere, we are."

Alfred turned the key into the lock. "My house." He ushered Arthur inside and turned, locking it and removing his coat. "It's not much, and the train goes right by here and shakes the whole place, and the furnace makes a shit-ton of noise but it's ho-"

What he was not expecting was to turn around and have his mouth attacked by a boozed up Englishman.

But that's exactly what happened.

"Shhhut up. You talk to much for a situation like this." The last thing Arthur remembered was pawing at Alfred's dress shirt and stumbling towards the bed. The rest was a colourful blur.

* * *

><p>The morning of December 23 had Arthur waking with a pounding head and a comfortable warmth settled into his side. The flat shook slightly as a train passed and the disorientated blond slowly opened his eyes to inspect where he was. Dark red curtains were pulled over the window blocking out most excess light, and plastic stars still glowed in the lingering darkness.<p>

Arthur frowned and then glanced down at the blond curled into his side, who was slowly opening his eyes. He blinked blearily at the lack of his glasses and then smiled. "You're a loud, pushy, swearing drunk y'know."

Arthur flushed.

"But you're sweet and a good fuck so I think I'll keep you around. Next time be a bit more careful with my hips though, I think you bruised them when you grabbed them." Alfred nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Man if I didn't have such a killer headache and a sore ass I'd suggest actually getting up and going to McDicks."

Arthur relaxed back onto the bed at the comment and allowed a slight smile to slip over his face.

"Well then let's just stay here." And they did, comfortable in their own little nest, away from the rest of the world and the bright light. The stress of Christmas and work.

"You know Elizaveta's going to have my head over not being at work today... It's two days till Christmas and I'm the only one that really knows how to wrap a present."

"They'll manage." Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They talked about any thought that passed through their minds. Family, friends, work, favourite foods, best memories. It felt like they had known each other their entire lives.

"So it's just you and your brother?" Alfred nodded into his neck.

"Yah. We've been bumped around in foster care for nearly our entire lives... No one wants twins y'know? And Mattie and I had to stay together. S'why I'm kinda bummed out about this Christmas. It's going to be my first one alone." Alfred shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter over his shoulder. "I was really happy to see him. I moved here because of Elizaveta. She gave me a job and a place to stay. She just moved back here herself and missed me loads I guess. Mattie, he's off in Canada for schooling, and was only passing through. Going to France to spend Christmas with his boyfriend."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You like him?"

"He's cool. For a frog at least." Arthur laughed.

Silence settled for a moment.

"What's your worst Christmas memory?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur glared. "When I was eight I was going through a... Fantasy phase. Like, mythical English creatures. And apparently it wasn't a manly enough hobby for my brothers, so they called me Alice all the time for an entire 10 months. And when Christmas rolled around they snuck into the living room in the middle of the night and stole all the presents my parents had bought me and replaced them with dolls and girls crap. I think that's the angriest I've ever seen my mum. But it was a rather successful prank."

Alfred hooted with laughter.

"Oh hardy-har. What about you?"

Alfred paused, thinking for a moment before grabbing Arthur's hand tracing it over his midsection. Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked down at the scar on Alfred's torso.

"What happened?"

"I got appendicitis on Christmas eve. Scared the crap outta Mattie but got awesome presents from the hospital Christmas morning. Mattie was too freaked out to be jealous of the action figure I got. Which was actually kinda disappointing."

Arthur laughed.

"Your mom sounds like a cool cat. I'd love to meet her and throw rocks at goats with her."

"You can't tell her I told you that, she'll beat me up cause it was a 'one-time thing' and a 'family talent best kept a secret'."

Alfred let out a loud scoff. "Throwing rocks at goats to get them off the road. Sounds like quite the talent your family has."

"Shh you."

They settled into another silence before Arthur broke through it with a timidly placed question.

"I was wondering if, since you're not busy, unless you have plans that it! If you maybe wanted to come spend Christmas with my family?"

Alfred blinked. "Spend Christmas with you? Wouldn't that be mega intrusive...And wouldn't your mom care that we met like...Two days ago?"

"No. Her and dad met once due to a fight in the super market over the last jar or marmite and were sleeping with together the same night."

"They bonded over marmite..."

"Yes."

"That shit's nasty."

* * *

><p>The morning of December 24 Arthur woke in the morning with an unusually upbeat demeanor. "Alfred up. We've got a lot to do before we catch the train."<p>

"Shh dear I'm sleeping." Alfred closed the eye he had cracked open to glare at Arthur, he pulled the blanket up over his head until the only thing visible was a tuft of messy hair.

"Jeez my mums going to love you. Such a cutey."

Alfred blew a raspberry under the covers.

"Come on. We've got quite the trip ahead of us. Allister will be picking us up from the train station and then you'll be smothered with love by my entire family.

Alfred sighed pulling the blanket off from over his head.

"So I have to get out of bed?"

Arthur grinned, leaned down and kissed him, and then tapped his nose.

"Yup. You have to get out of bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Written for my dearest Atomish's Christmas present ;3;<strong>

**It's still technically Christmas in my time zone so this is allowed to be uploaded with the intention of being ON TIME BITCHES.**

**It might be confusing at parts because good lord I just wrote 3000 words in an hour and I'm totally not in the mood to re-read this. Ignore the awkwardness. Enjoy the fluff.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D Have a wonderful holiday and a brilliant new year.**


End file.
